


Derek Doesn't like it

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: Stiles and Derek and Their endless Jealousy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't like people flirting with Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Doesn't like it

Derek didn’t do jealousy. At least that’ what he told himself. He had never gotten jealous before. Not when he was dating Paige or even when he was dating Jen (though Jen wasn’t actually that into him and he was okay with that) but he just didn’t do it. But here he was, sulking in the back of Jungle watching Stiles talk and dance with new pack member Brett. It seemed as though Brett flirted with everyone but when it came to Stiles, Derek didn’t like it.

Many of the pack told him to do something if he was so ‘bothered’ by it but Derek didn’t. Stiles told him that jealousy was unbecoming of him and he hated it.

But the final thing that pushed him was when Brett’s hand went straight for Stiles’ hip.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Derek said softly. He gripped Brett’s hand and pried it off of Stiles.

“Dude. I was just looking to have a good time.”

“A good time with my mate?”

Brett looked between them before backing off. “Sorry. He didn’t tell me.”

Once he was gone Derek turned to Stiles, a smirk was on his face. Derek understood.

“You did this. You knew.”

“I did.”

“You said that Jealousy was unbecoming.”

Stiles grabbed his hand. “I lied.”


End file.
